Der Mann gehört Euch nun
by MimiK
Summary: Sequel zu 'Is it from heaven or from hell' Wie bewährt sich Javert, und welche Rolle spielt die älteste Tochter von Cosette und Marius dabei?


Disclaimer: Der Charakter Javert gehört Victor Hugo, und alles, was ihm nicht gehört, gehört ganz sicher A. Boublil und C.-M. Schönberg.

**Der Mann gehört Euch nun...**

„Woher hast du das, Marie-Eponine?", fragte Cosette Pontmercy ihre älteste Tochter, als sie sie beim Spielen mit einem schmutzverkrusteten Zinnsoldaten ertappte. „Du weißt, daß Papa es nicht schätzt, wenn du auf dem Dachboden seine Kisten durchwühlst.

Das kleine Mädchen, das bis eben friedlich auf der Terrasse gespielt hatte, blickte seine Mutter erbost an. „Ich war nicht auf dem Dachboden," rechtfertigte es sich, und sein Unterton klang beinahe trotzig.

„Woher hast du es dann?" Cosettes Stimme klang sehr ungeduldig. Eigentlich kannte sie die Antwort bereits, und das machte ihr Sorgen.

„Von Monsieur Javert," antwortete Marie-Eponine folgerichtig. „Er hat mir gezeigt, wo ich den Soldaten finden kann."

Cosette seufzte gottergeben. Diese Geschichte spielte sich regelmäßig ab, seitdem ihre Tochter zweieinhalb Jahre alt war. Zu dieser Zeit, kurz nach der Geburt von Cosettes zweiter Tochter, Fantine, hatte Marie-Eponine begonnen, die Welt um sie herum zu malen. Kindliche Strichzeichnungen nur, aber man konnte auf den Bildern Maman, Papa, das Baby und Marie-Eponine selbst erkennen. Dazu kam auf fast jedem dieser Bilder eine dunkle Gestalt im Hintergrund, die stets mit einigem Abstand zur Familie stand, aber trotzdem nahe genug war.

Auf die Frage, wer dies wäre, hatte Marie-Eponine geantwortet: „M'sieur Javert."

Cosettes Ehemann, Marius Baron Pontmercy, hatte dies als überschwengliche, kindliche Phantasie abgetan. Er war überzeugt gewesen, daß die Kleine den Namen Javert während einer Unterhaltung ihrer Eltern aufgeschnappt und diesen dann ihrem „imaginären Gefährten" gegeben hätte.

Diese einfache Lösung konnte Cosette nicht so leicht akzeptieren. Hatte sie doch beim Tod ihres Vaters selbst geglaubt, in einer Ecke des Sterbezimmers die dunkle Gestalt Inspektor Javerts zu entdecken. Ähnlich war es ihr bei den Geburten ihrer beiden Töchter ergangen. Besonders deutlich war ihr diese Vision bei Marie-Eponines Geburt gewesen. Damals wäre Cosette beinahe gestorben und das Kind mit ihr…

Die Erinnerung an ihre vorhergehenden Schwangerschaften brachten Cosettes Gedanken wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie erwartete ein weiteres Kind. Wenn es ein Junge werden würde, und davon war sie überzeugt, würden sie ihn Jean-Marius nennen.

Cosette gönnte sich noch eine weitere kurze Reminiszenz an die Vergangenheit. Was wohl ihr Vater zu diesem Haus voller Enkelkinder gesagt hätte? Jean Valjean war vor Marie-Eponines Geburt gestorben, doch seine Tochter war überzeugt, daß ihm die Lebendigkeit der beiden Mädchen Freude bereitet hätte.

„Maman, bitte gibt mir den Soldaten wieder," forderte Marie-Eponine energisch.

Der Trotz in der Stimme des Mädchens erboste ihre Mutter. Cosette schloß ihre Hand um das Spielzeug. „Nein, ich denke, ich werde zuerst mit deinem Vater über die Geschichte sprechen. Geh' bitte nun zu Mademoiselle Eveline und laß' dir deine Handarbeit für heute nachmittag geben. Während du arbeitest, kannst darüber nachdenken, weshalb es eine Sünde ist, seine Mutter anzulügen."

In der festen Überzeugung, sich ausreichend gegenüber ihrer störrischen Tochter durchgesetzt zu haben, rauschte Cosette davon.

Marie-Eponine verspürte keine Lust, sich von ihrem Kindermädchen eine Handarbeit geben zu lassen. Sie durchquerte den Garten und setzte sich auf die Schaukel.

„Weshalb glaubt mir nie jemand?" fragte sie scheinbar ins Nichts hinein.

„Ich hatte dir gesagt, daß sie nicht an mich glauben werden," antwortete eine körperlose Stimme.

Das kleine Mädchen auf der Schaukel verdreht die Augen. „Aber Ihr seid doch da, Monsieur Javert. Ich kann Euch sehen."

Die dunkle Gestalt, die neben der Schaukel stand, beschloß den Anfall von Trotz zu ignorieren. „Wie lautet das vierte Gebot?" fragte der Mann statt dessen.

Ein Seufzen war die erste Antwort, doch dann entgegnete Marie-Eponine folgsam: „Du sollst Deinen Vater und Deine Mutter ehren."

Ihre Eltern wären erstaunt gewesen, hätten sie gewußt, daß ihre Erstgeborene und das Temperament des Mädchens so leicht zu bändigen waren. Es war viel Geduld notwendig gewesen, doch Javert, ehemals Inspektor Javert, hatte die gesamte Unendlichkeit zur Verfügung, war er doch nurmehr ein Geist.

Genaugenommen war er von Gott zum Schutzengel Jean Valjeans und seiner Nachkommen ausersehen worden. Seinen alten Widersacher Valjean hatte er nur noch auf seinem letzten Weg begleiten können. Der ehemalige Sträfling war bereits zu alt und zu krank gewesen, als das Javert ihm Hilfe hätte angedeihen lassen können. In einem der hintersten Winkel seines Ichs war er froh darüber, denn es war bereits Strafe genug so wie es war. Der Gedanke, Valjean wohlmöglich das Leben retten zu müssen, erschütterte ihn immer noch.

Mit dem kleinen Mädchen neben ihm auf der Schaukel war es etwas anderes. Ihr Leben hatte bei ihrer Geburt am sprichwörtlichen seidenen Faden gehangen. Es war Javerts erste anstrengende Aufgabe in diesem Haus des ewigen Sonnenscheins gewesen. Vielleicht verband ihn mit der kleinen Marie-Eponine aus dieser Zeit ein besonderes Band. Er hatte neben Cosette Pontmercy gestanden, als man ihr das Kind nach der langen und schweren Geburt in die Arme gelegt hatte, und er hätte schwören können, daß dieses schwache, halbtote Wesen unfertig wie es war, ihm direkt in die Seele geblickt hatte.

„Ihr wißt doch alles, Monsieur Javert… Weshalb kann ich Euch sehen, aber Mama und Papa nicht?" Da war wieder eine dieser bohrenden Fragen, mit denen sein Schützling ihn schier in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Aus mangelnder Erfahrung mit kleinen Kindern bzw. Kindern überhaupt hatte Javert nicht gewußt, wie anstrengend es mit ihnen sein konnte. Doch er sah es als seine gottgegebene Aufgabe, Marie-Eponine zu einer ehrbaren jungen Dame heranwachsen zu lassen. Dazu gehörte auch eine gute Erziehung im christlichen Sinne, was er mit Verlaub Monsieur Le Baron aus gegebenen Gründen nicht wirklich zutraute.

„Unser Herr," Javert benutzte den üblichen Terminus, um das Kind nicht zu verwirren, „hat es so eingerichtet, daß seine Schutzengel nur von den unschuldigsten Wesen und von Menschen in höchster Not gesehen werden können."

„Wie wird man ein Schutzengel?" fragte Marie-Eponine, „Kann ich auch einer werden?"

Javert seufzte leise. Das war eine Frage, die er nur höchst ungern beantwortete. Für eine kleine Ablenkung wäre er in diesem Moment sehr dankbar gewesen.

„Rieponine," rief plötzlich die Stimme eines anderen Mädchen durch den Garten. „Wo bist Du?"

Marie-Eponine verdrehte die Augen. Sie machte keine Anstalten, die Schaukel zu verlassen.

„Ich denke, deine Schwester ruft dich," sagte Javert zu ihr. „Vermutlich wirst du von Mademoiselle Eveline erwartet, die dir deine Handarbeit geben will."

Er wußte nur zu gut, was die Kleine von ihrem Kindermädchen und deren Erziehungsmaßnahmen hielt. Doch Rebellion würde er nicht dulden.

Sein Blick ruhte streng auf dem Mädchen, bis dieses sich zwar murrend, aber doch folgsam auf den Weg zu ihrer Schwester machte, die auf der Terrasse auf sie wartete.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Nun, meine Lilie, welche Sorge bedrückt dich?" fragte Marius seine Frau am späteren Abend, als sie beide allein im Salon saßen.

Cosette blickte ihren Mann nachdenklich an. Sollte sie dieses Thema tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal ansprechen? Sie hatten beide bereits so oft darüber debattiert. Stets war Marius der Meinung gewesen, daß seine Tochter diesen imaginären Gefährten aufgeben würde, sobald sie alt genug wäre, doch Monsieur Javert existierte für Marie-Eponine nun bereits seit mehr als zwei Jahren. Cosette bezweifelte, daß das Mädchen ihn so rasch wieder aufgeben würde.

Außerdem war es so, daß ihr die Aufsicht und Erziehung der Kinder oblagen, während sich Marius mit seinen Geschäften und den Finanzen befaßte. War es richtig, ihn dann in ihre Sorgen einzuweihen? Ihm dies auch noch aufzubürden?

Sie öffnete die Hand, in der sie den Zinnsoldaten hielt.

„Marie-Eponine hat damit heute gespielt, und sie behauptet, sie wäre nicht auf dem Dachboden gewesen," sagte sie schließlich zu Marius.

„Oh, ich weiß," entgegnete dieser. „War es Monsieur Javert?"

Das gequälte Aufseufzen, mit dem seine Frau ihm antwortete, brachte den Baron Pontmercy zum Lachen. „Ich denke, nach wie vor, daß du dies zu ernstnimmst. Unsere Kleine hat einfach eine blühende Phantasie…"

Cosette schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nennst du es Phantasie, wenn sie Namen kennt, die wir nie vor ihr erwähnt haben? Ist es Phantasie, daß sie Sachen weiß, die sich ihr in ihrem Alter noch nicht erschlossen haben dürften? Ich habe Angst um sie, Marius."

Ihr Mann wußte, wie ihr zumute war. Er erinnerte sich gut an Nächte, in denen er geglaubt hatte, er würde sein Glück verlieren. Wenn eines der Mädchen oder Cosette krankgewesen waren, so krank, daß Hilfe nicht mehr von der diesseitigen Welt kommen konnte, hatte er oft in diesem Raum gesessen und um göttlichen Beistand gefleht. Vielleicht war Monsieur Javert eine Art Manifestation seines Glaubens und seines Wunsches, daß Cosette und die Mädchen ewig beschützt wären.

Obgleich Marius Pontmercy sich nicht vorstellen konnte, daß sich dieser göttliche Schutzzauber sich in Gestalt des gewesenen Inspektor Javert manifestieren würde, war das ein Gedanke, über den er weiter sinnieren konnte…

„Ich denke, du bist im Moment ein wenig nervös, meine Liebe," sagte er schließlich zu seiner Frau. „Bedenke, in welchem Umstand du dich derzeit befindest. Vielleicht solltest du dich mehr ausruhen und die Mädchen Mademoiselle Eveline überlassen."

Marius war sich bewußt, daß er Cosette nicht davon abbringen würde, sich zu sorgen, doch vielleicht konnten sie beide sich so ein wenig Zeit für sich gönnen und einige Tage auf ihrem Landgut vor den Toren der Stadt verbringen.

Er war so sehr mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt, daß er die nächsten Worte seiner Frau zunächst einmal überhörte.

„Was meinst du dazu, Marius?" fragte diese, und ihr Mann war gezwungen, eine gewisse Abwesenheit zugeben zu müssen. Bevor er damit eine ernste Krise hervorrief, bat er sie, ihren Vorschlag zu wiederholen.

„Wir sollten mit ihm sprechen, sagte Cosette knapp. Sie nahm ihm seine abschweifenden Gedanken nur hin und wieder wirklich übel. Es war eine übriggebliebene Marotte aus seiner Studentenzeit voll schwärmerischer Gedanken und Ideen. Doch diesmal ging es um ihre Kinder, und das war ihr einfach zu ernst, um ihm zu gestatten, sich seinen Grillen hinzugeben.

„Sprechen?" Marius verstand nicht. „Wen?"

„Nun, Monsieur Javert, natürlich."

Marius stockte. Er blickte seine Frau zweifelnd an. Hatte sie ihm gerade ernsthaft vorgeschlagen, mit dem imaginären Freund seiner ältesten Tochter zu sprechen!

„Wie sollen wir das anstellen? Bitten wir Marie-Eponine, ihm zu sagen, daß wir ihn sprechen wollen?"

„Etwas in der Art hatte ich mir vorgestellt."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Selbstverständlich hatte Marius Pontmercy Cosettes Idee nachgegeben. Am nächsten Abend saß er bereits in seiner Bibliothek und wartete darauf, daß Marie-Eponine ihren Monsieur Javert zu ihm brachte. Eigentlich hatte seine Frau darauf bestanden, das Gespräch mit ihm gemeinsam zu führen, doch zumindest in diesem Punkt hatte er sich durchsetzen können. In ihrem Zustand war sie emotional besonders anfällig, hatte er befunden, und ihr war letztlich nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als sich zu fügen.

Der metaphysisch interessierte Teil seines Denkens konnte sich mit der Existenz von Geistern oder ähnlichem durchaus anfreunden. Der rationale Teil seines Ichs mußte zumindest zugeben, daß einiges am Verhalten seiner Tochter ungewöhnlich war.

Begonnen hatte es aus seiner Sicht ganz harmlos. Daß Kinder eine überschäumende Phantasie hatten, wußte Marius noch von sich selbst. Marie-Eponine hatte nie Angst im Dunkeln gehabt, spielte, wenn sein mußte, so z.B. als sie unter einer leichten Form von Mumps litt, auch stundenlang für sich allein, und war für ihr Alter ein sehr kluges, kleines Mädchen.

Absonderlicherweise hatte sie irgendwann begonnen, eine besondere Art von Gottesfürchtigkeit an den Tag zu legen, die sie weder von Marius, noch Cosette haben konnte. Sonntags war sie rechtzeitig zum Kirchgang auf den Beinen, obwohl sie an anderen Tagen durchaus stundenlang auf ihrem Bett liegen und malen oder träumen konnte.

Einmal war Fantine vor einem Bild in der Kirche stehengeblieben und hatte danach gefragt, was die lateinische Inschrift bedeutete. Daraufhin hatte ihr Marie-Eponine geantwortet: „Gott ist gerecht." Danach befragt, woher sie das wisse, hatte das Mädchen erklärt, daß Monsieur Javert ihr dies erzählt hätte, und das sie von ihm auch andere Dinge über Gott und seine Werke gelernt hätte.

Ein anderes Mal hatte Fantine bitterlich geweint und sich geweigert, sich von Mademoiselle Eveline oder von ihrer Mutter ins Bett bringen zu lassen. Sie fürchte sich vor dem dunklen Mann in ihrem Zimmer, mit dem Rieponine, so nannte sie stets ihre Schwester, immer spreche. Es hatte einen unschönen Streit zwischen den Mädchen gegeben, der darin gipfelte, daß Marie-Eponine ihrer kleinen Schwester in einem unbeobachteten Moment heftig gegen das Schienbein trat. Als sie daraufhin bestraft werden sollte, hatte sie bereits – auf Anweisung von Monsieur Javert, versteht sich – ihre Malstifte weggeschlossen und rührte sie für eine volle Woche nicht an.

Nun saß Marius also in seiner Bibliothek und erwartete dieses geheimnisvolle Wesen, um ein ernstliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen.

„Guten Abend, Papa." Marie-Eponine betrat mit ernstem, beinahe feierlichem Gesicht den Raum.

„Guten Abend, mein Schatz." Marius lächelte und küßte sie auf die Stirn. „Vielen Dank, daß du hierher gekommen bist. Hast du ihn mitgebracht?"

Javert, der gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen den Raum betreten hatte, war amüsiert. Man bat ihn tatsächlich zu einem Gespräch.

„Ja, Papa," erwiderte Marie-Eponine inzwischen.

„Gut," antwortete ihr Vater, „dann sei jetzt so gut und geh' ins Bett."

Das Mädchen drehte sich kurz herum. Dann nickte sie und verließ den Raum.

Marius schloß die Tür hinter ihr. Ihm war wenig daran gelegen, daß ihn seine Tochter oder, wesentlich bedenklicher, einer seiner Bediensteten ihn beim Gespräch mit einem Geist beobachteten.

Der Baron Pontmercy lief einige Augenblicke auf und ab, bevor er sich einem der Sessel im Raum zuwandte. „Monsieur Javert, Ihnen ist sicherlich bewußt, daß ich sie insbesondere auf Drängen meiner Frau um diese Unterredung geben habe..."

Er stockte.

Javert, der bis zu diesem Augenblick amüsiert über die Szenerie und den hilflosen Baron am Kaminsims gelehnt hatte, durchquerte den Raum und nahm in dem grünen Sessel Platz, dem Marius Pontmercy den Beginn seines Vortrags gewidmet hatte. „Monsieur le Baron, aus meiner Sicht habt Ihr eine viel zu große Affinität zu leeren Stühlen," bemerkte er dabei trocken.

Marius, der seinen Gast weder sehen, noch hören konnte, fuhr unterdessen unbeirrt fort. „... nun, ich weiß nicht, weshalb Ihr meine kleine Tochter heimsucht. Ich muß zugeben, es geht ihr nicht schlecht dabei. Daher gehe ich davon aus, daß Ihr sie schützt. Vielleicht..." - und mit der nächsten Überlegung traf er den Kern der Sache fast – „... seid Ihr durch irgendeine Macht an sie gebunden. Daher bitte ich Euch, weiterhin sie, ihre Schwester und auch ihre Mutter vor den Unbillen der Welt zu schirmen, so ich es nicht vermag."

Sein Gast war überrascht. Javert hatte dem jungen Baron gar nicht soviel ? zugetraut. Bisher hatte er ihn stets noch als den grünen Schuljungen, den er von den Barrikaden kannte, gesehen. Doch natürlich hatten die Jahre als Familienvater auch Marius Pontmercy verändert. Mochte die Hälfte seiner Bibliothek noch aus Büchern und Schriften bestehen, die verboten oder es zumindest einmal gewesen waren, und er in dunklen Nächten noch das eine oder andere Glas Rotwein auf das Wohl seiner toten Freunde leeren, inzwischen war aus dem Studenten Marius der Baron Pontmercy geworden.

Javert überlegte kurz, ob diese Wandlungsfähigkeit der Grund dafür war, daß Marius lebte, während andere mit ähnlichen Ideen bereits dem Vergessen anheimgefallen war. Indessen sprach Marie-Eponines Vater allerdings in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit weiter, daß selbst ein Geist und Schutzengel ihm nur mit Mühe folgen konnte.

„Monsieur, ich weiß, ich verlange viel von Ihnen, und mir ist auch bewußt, daß wir zu Lebzeiten nicht das gewesen sind, was man in irgendeiner Form als Freunde..."

Marius brach ab. Was tat er eigentlich gerade! Das konnte man wahrlich niemanden anvertrauen!

„Muß ich das hier eigentlich beichten?" fragte er sich mehr selbst als seinen Gast. Nicht, daß er ein besonders gläubiger Mensch war. Er ging regelmäßig zur Kirche, aber damit erschöpfte es sich auch bereits.

Der Mann in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber lachte leise. Das wäre ein Thema, über das es sich mit dem jungen Baron trefflich diskutieren ließe, so man in irgendeiner Weise miteinander kommunizieren könnte.

„Verdammt, Monsieur Javert, gebt mir wenigstens ein Zeichen," brach es plötzlich aus Marius Pontmercy heraus, „ein Zeichen, daß ich mich hier nicht zum Idioten machen. Und auch... und auch, daß ich meine Tochter nicht dem Wahnsinn überantworte."

Sein Gast hatte Mitleid. Javert stand aus dem Sessel wieder auf, ging hinüber zu einem der Regale und wählte eines der Bücher aus.

Eine Ausgabe von „Über die Existenz oder Nichtexistenz von Geistern und die Vereinbarkeit des Glaubens an solche mit den Regeln und dem Glaubensbekenntnis der Römisch-Katholischen Kirche" fiel Marius vor die Füße.

„Oh," rief dieser überrascht aus und hob die Brandschrift vom Boden auf. Er blätterte einen Augenblick darin.

„Das war eine der Lieblingsschriften von Grantaire," erklärte er schließlich dem mittlerweile ja wieder leeren Sessel.

Javert sandte einen flehentlichen Blick gen Himmel. Er war gekommen, weil es ein „Gespräch" bezüglich Marie-Eponine geben sollte, und nun stand er in der Bibliothek ihres Vaters an ein Bücherregal gelehnt und sah zu, wie selbiger begeistert in einem Büchlein blätterte, für dessen Erwerb und Besitz er ihn vor einigen Jahren mit Vergnügen verhaftet hätte.

Für beide, Mann und Geist, überraschend wurde plötzlich die Tür des Raums aufgerissen. Cosette erschien. Sie war völlig aus Atem.

„Mein Gott, Marius, ist dir etwas geschehen!" brach es aus ihr heraus.

Ihr Ehemann blickte sie verdattert an. Javert sah, wie er die Lieblingsschrift von Grantaire hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ. Er mußte ihm recht geben. Cosette Pontmercy sah nicht so aus, als würde sie viel Verständnis dafür haben, ihren Gatten in diesem Augenblick in ein altes Buch vertieft vorzufinden.

„Keine Sorge, meine Liebe," versicherte Marius währenddessen, „er hat ein Buch aus dem Regal geworfen. Ich denke, das ist ein gutes Zeichen für seine tatsächliche Existenz..."

‚Gut pariert,' schoß es Javert durch den Kopf. Dafür ignorierte er großzügig, daß Marius Pontmercy weiterhin stoisch auf den leeren Sessel blickte.

„... außerdem hat er mir das Buch vor die Füße und nicht an den Kopf geworfen. Das zeigt mir, daß er uns gut gesonnen zu sein scheint."

Cosette blickt erst auf ihren Mann und den leeren Sessel. Dann drehte sie sich zu Javert, der immer noch am Regal lehnte, herum. „Ich danke Euch, Monsieur," sagte sie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war ein schöner Morgen im Mai, einer der ersten warmen und sonnigen Tage in jenem Jahr. Marie-Eponine, längst den Kinderschuhen entwachsen, trat von der Terrasse ihres Elternhauses in den Garten. Es war der Tag ihrer Hochzeit.

Ihr Vater hatte an diesem Morgen bereits befunden, daß sie nie schöner ausgesehen hätte.

Von ihren Eltern hatte sich Marie-Eponine bereits verabschiedet, nun kam sie in den Garten, um auch von ihrem Freund und Beschützer Abschied zu nehmen.

„Monsieur Javert," rief sie leise. Sie wußte, daß er hier in der Nähe der Schaukel auf sie warten würde.

In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich mehr und mehr zurückgezogen, ihr Zeit gelassen, ihren zukünftigen Mann kennenzulernen und ihre Entscheidung für oder gegen ihn ganz allein zu treffen. Und doch hatte Marie-Eponine ganz deutlich gespürt, daß er nie wirklich alleingelassen hatte.

„Versteckt Euch nicht," bat das Mädchen, „ich möchte mich von Euch verabschieden und mich bedanken."

Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte ihren Schutzengel schließlich unter den Apfelbaum direkt neben der Schaukel. Er trug, was er in all den Jahren getragen hatte, eine dunkle Uniform, und sah für sie nicht zum Fürchten aus. Marie-Eponine wußte, daß ihre kleine Schwester Fantine ihn gebeten hatte, in der vergangenen Nacht die Brautjungfern und Blumenmädchen zu erschrecken. Schmollend hatte sie der Braut erzählt, daß er sich schlichtweg geweigert hatte, einen solchem Unfug Vorschub zu leisten.

„Sie hat sich letztlich ein Laken übergeworfen und die Mädchen selbst erschreckt," erzählte die Gestalt unter dem Baum.

Marie-Eponine nickte. „Ich habe die Mädchen heute nacht kreischen gehört."

Beide schwiegen, bis Javert sich an etwas erinnerte, das ihm aufgetragen worden war. „Euer Großvater Valjean läßt Euch sagen, daß Ihr heute besonders schön ausseht," sagte er.

Die Mädchen registrierte, daß Monsieur Javert sie das erste Mal wie eine Erwachsene ansprach. „Ich danke Euch," entgegnete sie und bemühte sich, die Trauer aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen. „Ich danke Euch für all die Jahre, die ihr über mich gewacht habt. Heute werde ich heiraten, und dann wird Mathieu auf mich achtgeben. Von nun an werde ich Eures Schutzes nicht mehr bedürfen..."

Nun stahlen sich doch ein paar Tränen aus Marie-Eponines Augen.

„Man wird sehen, Mademoiselle," entgegnete die Stimme vom Apfelbaum her, „man wird sehen."


End file.
